Summer Wind
by augustflame1
Summary: "I'd love to go back," "And I think I will."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, and it's based from a Roleplay me and a friend did. **

**please read and review.**

* * *

"You have to promise me you won't look back"

"I promise."

* * *

The stream of the water passed steadily in front of me. I pulled my knees close to my chest and let the tears fall down my cheeks. Ever since I left, my life hasn't been the same. I'm never focused, I'm always day dreaming about "what if I had stayed?" Why didn't I? It was too late to worry about that. I knew I couldn't go back, look back. I had made a promise, and I plan to keep it.

"Chihiro? Chihiro, it's time for dinner!" Mom called.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second."

I stood, brushed the grass off of my backside and began to walk towards the house. Frustration began to settle in my mind. Why can't I look back? Why can't I go back? Why is it so important that I don't? Questions ate at me, trying to free answers to no avail. None of it made sense. I just wanted to be with my friends. From the spirit world, I mean, it's been four years. Those were the only friends that actually made sense. They actually made me feel like… _right. _I haven't made a friend nearly as great as any of them.

The sweet, warm summer wind brushed past my face as I drew closer to the house. All of this thinking made me realize that there was only 2 weeks remaining of summer break. 2 weeks that I had to make the best of. Thoughts of visiting the spirit world entered my mind, but I was quick to wipe them away. I couldn't. I shouldn't. I'm conflicted. I wanted to return, but at the same time, I made a promise. And what kind of friend would I be to break a promise?

"Stop playing around the river. I don't want you to _fall _in."

"Sorry, mom."

Same thing every day. Nothing changes. It's like the world has just stopped turning and everything is stuck on repeat. It's depressing. I don't like it here. Too bland. If I could, I'd just leave and never come back. The dinner table was the same as usual. Small talk here and there. Questions directed towards me, which I answered as simply as I could. I finished and washed my plate off.

"I'm going to bed" I declared.

"Okay, Chihiro. See you in the morning"

"Sleep well, dear."

My bed called to me. I wanted to answer that call, and I did. I lay there, gazing out of the window, at the clear night sky. I felt like one of them, the stars. Happy and twinkling from afar, but upon closer inspection, dying. Like my hopes. There was nothing I'd love to do more than to go back. To peer off the balcony with Lin. To enjoy the warmth of Granny's house with her and No-Face. And to be comforted from the protection of Haku. I'd love that. And I want that.

And I think I'll do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an adventurous mood. Jumping out of bed, I picked an outfit for the day, brushed my teeth, and ran out of my room.

"I'm going out, mom"

"What? This early? Ugh, fine."

My house was the blue one on the end, only a small walk away from the tunnel. The morning was windy one, which made the air a bit chilly, but it wasn't bad. My feet left two rows of skid marks as I slid down the hill in front of my house. So many thoughts rushed through my head as I ran. I was excited, but nervous. Eager, but wary. I had no idea what to expect.

I steadily grew closer to the tunnel until I was finally there. The guardian statue was still there, mossy as ever. The path to my dreams was right in front of me, right there. But I was terrified, and conflicted. Should I do it? Would it be worth the consequences? Would there be _consequences?_ There was so much I remember, but I have the feeling that things have changed, and my hopes are for the better.

That's what I what I thinking as I waked through the tunnel entrance.

The train station felt exactly the same, and in some sense, was comforting. The multi-colored window was still there, and the faint sound of a train was too. I remember clinging to my mom as we passed through here many years ago. I complained so much. I got through the station and into the field. The luscious, long green grass bent to the winds will. The air smelled of sweet summer and freedom. This feeling was unexplainable. Completely nostalgic. I took it all in. Savored it. It had been so long, and I finally got a taste. Memories played through my mind of me and my family crossing here. Going over the river, and up the park stairs. It was beautiful, and tears rolled from my eyes. I sat down in the grass and admired everything. Everything that made me happy. Everything that had never left my mind for 4 years.

I never wanted to leave.

I stayed and explored the buildings. Everything had aged a little, but seemed to be running fine. I came across the booth my parents had pigged out in. I somehow felt grateful, because if they hadn't of eaten the food, I would've never met Haku, or anyone.

Across the way of the booth was the bridge. The bridge leading to the Bath House. It hadn't changed either. Still soaring high, beautiful with rich colors. A mass of rocks with water pouring over them. I wondered if anyone knew I was here yet.

By this time, the sun was going down the horizon. I didn't really care if my parents were worried about me; all I had on my mind was the bath house. Haku said he would quit, but something tells me otherwise.

I held my breath and mustered up the courage to step a foot on the bridge. I ran across it, just as the lights of the spirit world were coming to life.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the late post. thanksgiving was crazy. this chapter is a little rough, as I am tired. but i had to post another.**

**as always, please read and review.**

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through my body as I sprinted across the bridge. I was so scared, but excited to see what was waiting for me. Upon reaching the bridge, I looked back and noticed the spirits surfacing in the shops and streets. Black masses appeared everywhere, and I knew I had to hide before I was seen. I took a sharp left and went through the small door leading to the same little garden as before. I started running out of breath, so I slowed my pace a little and reached the side of the building, where the same menacing stairs awaited me. This time, I didn't plan on running into a wall. I took my first few steps slowly and carefully, making sure not to slip. So far so good.

Then I realized how long it would take to _walk _down all of these stairs.

So, I decided to run. Bad choice. Wind pulled the skin on my face back as I flew down the stairs. And, once again, I slammed into the wall.

As I regained my air, I turned the corner and found the door to the boiler room. Without thinking, my hand grasped the handle. I stopped for a moment and thought about what I was doing for a second. It didn't matter now, I guess I'm already here, right? I turned the handle and walked through. The heat from the large furnace and pipes immediately hit me.

"You runts get back to work! Do you want to be turned back into soot?"

Kamaji. Sounding just as usual.

I stepped into the room, grasping the attention of the soot sprites. One by one, they huddled around my feet in excitement. Kamaji seemed to notice the absence of coal clanking and turned around.

He dropped the mallet he was holding and stared for a second. The expression on his face was shocked, like he was just excited as I.

"Chihiro, girl, is that you?"

I got to my knees and bowed to show respect.

"Yes, sir. It's me."

He got up from his where he was sitting and moved toward me. He inspected me as he grew closer. Out of nowhere he grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Aha! It's really you! Oh, it's been so long!"

A million questions came after that and as happy as I was to see my old friend, I only had one thing on my mind.

_Haku.  
_

* * *

__**haku enters next chapter, guys. i'm still not sure how the reunion will be, but i'll find a way!**


End file.
